Talk:Angel
status A new user changed Angel's classification and powers to human and none to reflect his current situation in the comics. Is there a good way to present this information to reflect the majority of the character's appearances? I mean, he was human with no powers before as Liam, his current status isn't anything new. —Scott (talk) 20:58, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :How about "Human (currently) Vampire (formerly)". We don't need to note that he was human as Liam - all vamps were human at some point so that goes without saying. That fact that Angel is now human, having previously been a vampire, is more unique. That article itself can cover the specifics. As for the powers, just note he used to have vamp powers, maybe link to the powers section. Paul730 23:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::That makes sense to me. I think it's a good idea. —Scott (talk) 01:52, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Jasmine I know that she's not Angel's biological granddaughter, but could she be listed as "granddaughter" in quote marks? She may not be biologically related, but Angel and Connor are, and it was Connor who, essentially, gave her life. --Cubs Fan2007 09:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) "The Freshman" I'm curious why this episode is listed in appearances. I know David Boreanaz was in this episode, but as we know it turned out to be someone else. I'm new here, so I thought I'd post this here before deleting it from the article. Eric3 16:02, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I think it refers more to the pseudo-crossover between this episode and "City of", wherein Angel calls Buffy and we see her pick up the phone in this episode. However, Angel can in no real way be said to "appear", so yeah, it shouldn't be here. --Jayunderscorezero 19:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yet he forms part of the episode's plot... list him as "offscreen".--Gonzalo84 02:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Angel/Angelus and Spike? Whilst it's obvious that Angelus had sexual 'liasons' with Darla and Drusilla, did he do it with Spike? Because in 'Power Play', Spike mentions that they weren't close 'except that one time'. Also, is this why Spike is so rude and angry with Angel? Because he feels that it is Angel's fault, even though it wasn't. Someone suggested to me that this was why Spike betrayed Angelus to Buffy in Season 2, due to the fact that he felt that it was Angelus' fault, yet Angelus did nothing but mock him and degrade him, which he wouldn't have done before. Angel's Tattoo and Possible Sex With Spike I just finished rewatching "Beauty and the Beasts" (3:4) (where Angel speaks for the first time after his return a demon dimension). This is one of the episodes where we see Angel's tattoo. I'd like to make a list of episodes where we see it and add that to the Angel page. Can anyone point me to specific episodes/scene? About Spike and Angel having a sexual liaison, if you look on the Spike page under sexuality, you'll see a quote from Joss that suggests there was such a thing. As vampires, released from social constraints as well as any demands of conscience, no doubt they would've done many things they wouldn't have done in life. Zhandele 20:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Page closed to editing So why is the page locked? Dragonmouth 07:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Angel's Curse Hello I need an explaination. In the episode'' "unleashed"'' we meet Nina The female werewolf in the end Angel saves her. In the episode'' "Smile Time"'' there a scene with Angel an Nina in bed together. I have written and ask this question in other so called Angel Forums but did not get the answer that explains the situation. actualy said to me "how do you know they slept together) really! Now heres my question why didnt angel turn to angelus? and what happen to her we see Nina for a couple of episodes then nothing. Can someone please explain this obvious hole in the plotline.else told me because she was a supernatural being thats why he didnt change. but as we all know Buffy is a supernatural being. So that explaination is out the window.) Thank you for your help. :Even though this question is over a year old, I'll go ahead and answer since it seems to come up often: ::The curse. Angel is meant to suffer, not to live as human. One moment of true happiness, of contentment, one moment where the soul that we restored no longer plagues his thoughts, and that soul is taken from him. - Enyos Kalderash ("Innocence") :Many characters and fans alike equated the happiness with sex, but that simply isn't the case, as Darla found out in "Epiphany". Nina even jokes about that in "Power Play": "You're not perfectly happy, are you?" Hope that helps. DinoSlider 16:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :or it could be that the "happiness " clause was only put in by the Kalderash clan, remember at this point Willow had resouled Angel 2 times (once in Buffy as a newbe witch, and once in Angel after he became Angelus again and his soul was trapped by Cordy, by that time she was a bad ass witch) maybe she removed the clause because of all the good Agel has done. Powers/abilities Does anyone know what happened to the powers/abilities section? :First of all, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). The problem was a broken tag in the Appearance section was breaking the page. I fixed it. DinoSlider 11:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) When is Angel called The Scourge of Europe? I've searched The Buffyverse Dialouge Base and found no reference of it. Power usage I'm trying to remember - without going back to rewatch the entire series from start to finish - the first episode Angel used each of his powers (I don't believe he used every single one in "Welcome to the Hellmouth" and/or "Angel"). Does anybody have that list somewhere? Also, if someone does have a list of when Angel (as well as any other main/recurring character from throughout the Buffy-verse), can we try to incorporate that somewhere on this Wiki? Thanks for the help! Little kingsfan2005 (talk) 03:58, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Personality I think this page might need a personality section, or is that pretty much already covered in the Angel vs Angelus section? German included in languages When exactly does Angel show himself capable of speaking German, as is stated in the list of languages that he speaks? People seem to cite 5.13 'Why We Fight', but it's actually a specific plot point in that episode that Angel CAN'T speak German, and instead has Sam Lawson interrogate the Nazi officer on his behalf while Spike menaces him. :First, please remember to sign your posts. Second, he does speak German in that episode. You may recall Spike's line that runs along the lines of "'m I the only one that don't speak Kraut?"--OzzMan (talk) 09:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Fair play on both points, accident regarding first. Second, yeah I thought he said 'Enough' but it was actually the German word 'Genug', prompting Spike to make that statement that you quote. Still, it's curious that the scene as a whole proceeds on the basis of having Lawson translate once Angel realises that he can speak German. That implies to me that Angel himself can't really speak German. I'm speculating somewhat on that point, but this article does afford a generous benefit of the doubt in saying that he speaks German when he is seen to use a translator and only uses one word of the language himself. --PkfireVIII (talk) 10:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I always took it that it was more Spike requesting Lawson to translate than Angel and Angel was hanging back with his German knowledge so as to not arouse Lawson's suspicions that his is, as Spike assumes him to be, "playing both sides", but this is just my interpretation of the events. Plus, it's conceivable that Angel knows a little bit of German, but not enough to translate what was obviously a very technical scientific set of orders/plans/instructions the way that a more fluent (in both the language and the tech) person such as Lawson could.--OzzMan (talk) 10:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I can agree with the possibility of those two theories being explanations or factors, they're both probably quite likely in fact and I think I'll adopt them as my interpretation too. My issue is simply that there is a lack of actual evidence either for or against him being able to speak German, and to say either way is speculation. I think we can probably continue to afford the benefit of the doubt and leave it in the article, but I do think that it's got a shaky grounding in fact. --PkfireVIII (talk) 10:23, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm currently making my way through the series again, so maybe I'll be able to find a second source to cite and it'll have firmer justification. I'll also go through the comics and see if there's anything that would back it up.--OzzMan (talk) 10:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'd be surprised if he had cause to speak German again, but good call. --PkfireVIII (talk) 10:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The Whirlwind It says in the Behind the Scenes section "Angel/Angelus was first of three members of The Whirlwind to be ensouled (in 1898). Darla and Spike are the other two members", but all of them were at one pont or another. Drucilla was briefly given Spike's soul in one of the canon Angel comics. Being ensouled doesn't say it has to be your soul or you have to keep it. -william slattery 22:34, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Aliases Why are so many aliases listed under Angel? One time insults shouldn't really be considered part of a list that should be more focused on names that Angel actually needed to use/or consistent ones that stood out. I mean 'Poof' under aliases? C'mon.--Zepwik (talk) 03:52, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Are Angel and Angelus the same person? I ask because well the two shows seem to treat it differently Buffy treated it like Supernatural did with Sam however Angel treated like it was Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde. So I have do ask to we treat them as separate characters since that's what the show began to do?MrAnonymous (talk) 15:02, March 1, 2015 (UTC)MrAnonymous Well, the wiki treats them as kind of two of the same. They're like different sides of the same entity. You could say every vampire in the Buffyverse is a separate person from their human counterpart. In the case of Angel/Angelus, the contrast is only shown in greater detail. When you talk about how we "treat" them, any examples of how that might be a problem? OwnerMan (talk) 01:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC)